


信徒

by ASSD



Category: The Killing of a Sacred Deer (2017)
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Ideation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: 薯條總得留到最後吃，鮑伯死後，馬丁與金在公園相遇。





	信徒

**Author's Note:**

> 使用中文譯名：  
> Martin / 馬丁  
> Kim Murphy / 金‧墨菲
> 
> **警告：提及自殺意圖，對此議題較為敏感者請迴避，讀後有身心不適狀況，也煩請告知，以利後續處理。**

　　薯條總得留到最後吃。

　　乾扁受潮的愛，反覆在指間搓揉輾壓。

　　馬丁與金相遇在公園，她鐘愛的那棵樹下，那首青澀的歌迴盪，每個燃燒的音符燙過稀疏的枝椏，壓下一片陰影。

　　她右手拉著牽繩，任由自家的狗嗅聞、扒挖著樹根，背對著夕陽，一頭柔順的髮披散而下，髮尾映著微弱的光，像燒得不完全的炭，帶著星點的火光，亮著卻與溫暖搭不上，像冬日的太陽。

　　馬丁的傷好了八成，她盯著他，面無表情。

　　「因為你，現在我要負責澆花了。」

　　他看著她，嘴角勾起小小的弧，一如過去幾次互動，話語權永遠在他身上。  
　　「媽把鮑伯的MP3一起埋了，現在我什麼也沒有了。」金踢了踢腳下的土，膝蓋上的傷長出紅色肉芽，厚厚的人工皮覆蓋於上，「爸把鋼琴給退了，現在他什麼也沒有了。」

　　那隻狗俯下，扒著土，哀叫著。

　　「我知道這早晚會結束，你也會來。」她放開牽繩，讓狗繞著樹轉，追著看不到的蝶，「只有你知道什麼時候是真正的結束。」

　　她湊近他，兩人隔著半隻手臂的距離，淺淺的呼吸，瞳孔收縮，虹膜內混雜的棕點更加明顯，一片綠中透著薄薄的灰。

　　「我希望就是現在，請你告訴我就是現在。」她以平淡的語氣請求著。

　　馬丁探了探口袋，掏出一包菸，金伸手抽了根，點上。

　　「這附近沒有其他狗，」他低下頭，無視少女吐出一口氣，煙漫無目的地向上飄，「不用將打架的狗拉開了。」  
　　「不用擔心，不會有其他狗。」她靠在樹上，任由粗糙的樹皮擦過外套，一手捲著髮尾，一手拿著菸，「已經沒事了。」

　　「明晚有一場練習，你會帶我嗎？我們要唱《鐘聲之頌/Carol Of The Bells》。」她盯著他的右手臂，說得飛快。

　　「太晚了，金。」少年以淡藍的眼看向她，裏頭帶著失望，搖晃著菸盒，抽出最後一根為自己點上，猛吸一口，大大呼出，「我以為妳會知道。」

　　「你知道嗎？我的位置往前一階了。」透灰的眼沾上絕望，捻熄自己的菸，伸手欲取對方指間仍在燒的那根，卻被反手抓住。

　　「妳有一雙很美的手，金。」他以極大的力道握上她的腕，那捲著白色繃帶的手腕，傷口又裂了，紅血慢慢滲透出來。

　　她勾起笑，有些著迷地看著血在兩人接觸處留下記號，湊向前，在馬丁手背上烙了個吻。

　　「不會比我爸的美。」她由下往上看著他，天色漸暗，少年的輪廓逐漸模糊，她看不到他的表情，是冷漠還是憐憫，「我還能唱首歌嗎？」

　　沉默幾秒，他問：「兩年前，妳唱的第一首歌是什麼？」

　　她閉上眼輕嘆，「舒伯特的《聖母頌/Ave Maria》。」

　　頃刻間，他笑得瘋狂，不明所以地咳著嗽，像是要把心和肺給咳出來，「那就唱吧。」

　　跑遠的狗返回，牠湊向馬丁，舔著他的鞋和掉落的菸，金彎下身撿起牽繩，等待對方看向自己。

　　天已全暗，一盞盞街燈依序亮起，將夜間的星辰驅趕開。她張著口，想唱出幾段詞，卻發不出任何的音，只能以微弱的聲音，問出最後一個問題：「我會在什麼時候唱？」

　　「妳將會在埋著鑰匙圈的地方看到我的金屬錶帶。」

　　「在它完全鏽蝕時，我將死於你父親的手術台上。」

　　他看著她，說出最後的預言。

　　「這便是真正的結束，金。」

　　薯條總得留到最後吃。

 

─ 信徒 Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 關於《聖母頌/Ave Maria》，這裡提到的是《Ellens dritter Gesang》，依原詩意，是少女為父親的祈禱，一方面強調馬丁父親過世與金加入合唱團的時間一致，另一方也對應電影一開始的《聖母悼歌/Stabat Mater》。


End file.
